


Reunited

by LordCheezIt



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Basketball, Crushes, Crying, Exes, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I really miss Marty okay, Mistakes, Reunions, basketball game, mending the past, this takes place in the canon don’t worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordCheezIt/pseuds/LordCheezIt
Summary: Buffy Driscoll never would have predicted what would happen after her first girls basketball game victory.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys- just telling you all that this is a continuation of a one shot that I made. I hope y’all like it!

Buffy Driscoll couldn’t recall another time in her life where she could see everything around her in slow motion. She had never seen anything like it before. It happened at the first game her girls basketball team had ever won.

Buffy watched in eager anticipation as the ball she had thrown struck the backboard of the basketball hoop, falling through the net, then bouncing when it had hit the wooden floor. The buzzer immediately went off, signaling the end of the game. Buffy’s team and the rest of the gymnasium went completely silent before they erupted in applause.

Buffy’s team stared wide-eyed at the crowd cheering, then turned to each other. They couldn’t believe their eyes.

The girls threw their arms around each other and began hugging in their victory. They all hurried over to Buffy, who they had never seen smile so much in their entire lives, and her wide smile was met with many in return. Buffy happily accepted the many hugs and thank you’s from her teammates crowding around her to celebrate.

All of a sudden, her teammates‘ attention was drawn to something behind Buffy and they quickly removed themselves from her, gazing in utter shock at what they were seeing. They blinked rapidly and their mouths all dropped open.

Buffy’s victorious grin faltered. She raised an eyebrow at them, very confused. _What are they looking at?_

She steadily turned to see what had caught the attention of everyone around her. Her eyes peered over to see someone at the other side of the gym walking carefully towards her.

Buffy could feel as though her heart stopped. Her eyes had broadened, and her body seemed like it had been set to 100 degrees. Sweat started pouring down her starstruck face.

The figure appeared to be a boy, who was walking towards her at a steady pace, but to Buffy, his steps were like waves crashing into the ocean shore. She was watching his movement in awe. As he came closer, Buffy truly realized that her eyes hadn’t been playing a cruel trick on her.

The boy making his way up to her was a tall, pale, brown-haired boy. His hair had been gelled upwards, slightly bouncing with every step he took. The jacket he was wearing was dark green and checkered, hiding a majority of his shirt, a light blue Jefferson Middle School Track Team shirt. His sparkling brown eyes and wide grin had become more noticeable to the stunned basketball captain across the gym.

Just as time finally caught up with them, Marty was standing in front of Buffy, smiling down happily at her while his eyes formed tears.

Tears were developing in Buffy’s eyes as well, a warm burst of happiness had erupted inside of her, filling her heart with joy. She most likely would’ve screamed right then and there, but Marty spoke before she could do so.

_“I missed you so much.”_

 

Marty’s eyes were gazing lovingly into Buffy’s as she tried to form meaningful words to say back to him. 

At this point, all of Buffy’s focus was on Marty. She didn’t see her teammates waiting in anticipation for them to hug, she didn’t see the crowd watching her and Marty excitedly, she didn’t notice any of it.

All Buffy could see was Marty, the boy standing in front of her. _11.5._ The guy that brought her extra napkins. Her virtual boyfriend. Marty from the Party.

A tear silently slipped down her cheek. Her body was shaking tremendously, but she was still grinning like she had won the greatest gift of all time.

_“Me too.”_ Buffy whispered through her tears.

A look of concern crossed Marty’s face when he noticed her weeping, so he quickly moved closer to Buffy. His cheeks were flushed. 

Buffy raised her head and jolted forwards, wrapping her arms around Marty, not wanting to say anything else. It felt as though a spotlight was shining brightly on the two. 

Marty was taken aback by Buffy’s act of affection, but he giggled and carefully wrapped his arms around her as well. The two embraced each other, feeling the others heart beat against their chest. 

Their arms were wrapped tightly around the others’ back, never ever wanting to let go. They finally felt at home, at peace, happy. The two past track runners hadn’t seen nor talked to each other in an entire year since their virtual arcade fight. Ever since then, Marty deeply regretted leaving Buffy in the dark. Marty had attempted to get his mind off her by dating other girls, but none of them gave him the same rush of emotions that Buffy used to give him. His mistakes started eating away at him, especially when he couldn’t work up the courage to say goodbye to Buffy when she had moved away. Marty wanted to give up after that, but when he found out Buffy had her own team, and that she was having her first real game, he knew he couldn’t miss it. And now, Marty was so glad he didn’t. 

Everyone around them cheered even louder than when Buffy’s team won the game earlier. The loud thunderous clapping was mostly lead by Buffy’s close friends Cyrus and Andi, who were happily screeching from the bleachers. 

Buffy and Marty began chuckling at all the attention drawn to them. Marty loosened his grip on Buffy, then proceeding to hoist her upwards off the ground. She squeaked as he did so. 

Buffy then placed her forehead against Marty’s, as if their bodies were one. Their eyes slowly slipped shut as their breathing became quieter. 

They were finally together again. Buffy and Marty, the competitive sports addicts who were masters at witty banter. 

Both of them wanted to fix their past mistakes. _Redo_ them. Make things okay between each other again. 

_They_ _were_ _ready_ _to_ _express_ _what_ _they_ _truly_ _felt._

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Leave some comments and kudos if you liked it :)


End file.
